shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Steelwave
Steelwave is the slash ship between Mick Rory and Nate Heywood from the Legends of Tomorrow fandom. Canon Season 2 OUT OF TIME Nate and Oliver walk into the Waverider med bay where they see Mick in stasis. Nate goes over to the control panel and releases him. When he wakes up he attacks Oliver, but is quickly subdued. They all go to the kitchen, where Oliver asks about Sara, and her saving history. Nate asks why history needed to be saved, and Mick tells him that the time masters got blown up, so they had to take over. He starts to explain how they got to where they are, starting with their trip to save Louis the XIV. Nate how they got from there to the bottom of the ocean, and Mick says that they're the ones that wanted the full story. They got to where they were by going to 1942, where they were told not to go. Nate asks who told them not to go to 1942, and Mick tells him that it was Rex Tyler. Mick finishes explaining how they got to the bottom of the ocean, and Oliver and Mick ask where Rip is. Mick says he doesn't know, but now he has to go rescue everyone. Nate asks if the ship even still flies, and Mick figures if the fridge works, the rest of it should. Oliver says that he doesn't have time to help, but Nate can. Mick asks if he actually means that, and Oliver reminds him that without Nate, he'd still be in stasis. Mick sees that as a good point, and leads Nate to the library. On the bridge of the ship, Nate tells Mick that he got a lead on Ray. Nate asks if Mick knows how to fly the Waverider, and Mick says they'll see. He starts up the ship, causing Nate to fall back as it starts to move. Nate suggests slowing down, but Mick just tells him to shut up and strap in. Nate excitedly straps in, ready to time travel, as Mick asks him if he knows about the side effects. Nate asks what he means as they head into the past. Season 3 RETURN OF THE MACK Nate calls everyone to the bridge over the speaker, specifically telling Mick that he has beer for him. While walking around London, Sara calls Mick Van Helsing, and Nate tells him that that’s from Dracula. Mick informs him that he’s reading it and not to spoil the ending. After deciding that they need someone to be vampire bate, Sara, Rip and Mick decide that it should be Nate. Nate asks if it’s because he’s handsome, and Mick corrects it to pretty. Nate counters with pretty handsome. Mick just shrugs and drinks. Moments Season 2 Out of Time * Mick's gasp startles Nate. * Nate moves closer to Mick. * Nate asks Mick what the abberation from 1942 was. * Mick tells Ray that "Pretty" found him, indicating Nate. * Stein asks who Nate is and Mick calls him the new guy. * Mick tells Nate to duck. Mick stands behind Nate on the bridge. * Mick and Nate pose as OSS agents. Outlaw Country *Nate steels up and takes a bullet for Mick *When the bullet goes through him, Mick catches Nate and helps carry him to the med bay Quotes Fanon Fans took to the pairing fairly quickly. This is due to many fans of Legends enjoying the criminal and sweet character dynamic in many of its pairings. It was also seen as similar to ColdAtom, which was welcome after Snart's death in the first season. Fandom FAN FICTION : TUMBLR : Trivia * Mick's nickname for Nate is "Pretty". Gallery 306steelwave.jpg|Helen Hunt MickNate Return of the Mack.gif|Return Of The Mack 202mate.jpg|The Justice Society Of America Navigation